


A Final Word

by Acatnamedeaster, Severus_Snape_Mods



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Severus Snape Fest 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severus_Snape_Mods/pseuds/Severus_Snape_Mods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A final word from the mod.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Final Word

All the gifts have been opened, the cake has been decimated, the house is a shambles, and someone may or may not have put a lampshade on their head and danced on a table. (We'll never tell.)

However, like all good things, the 2016 Severus Snape Fest must come to an end. We'd like to thank all of our contributors and readers/viewers for participating this year, which saw an amazing 46 gifts given to our favorite surly professor! It's the participants who make any community worthwhile and you all gave Severus one hell of a celebration this year! Thank you!

We'll see you next Saturday for the big reveal!


End file.
